


Lee Vang Gets A Promotion

by annnnnj



Category: Mock Trial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annnnnj/pseuds/annnnnj
Summary: Mock Trial 2018 Case Fanfiction.I'm so sorry.Lemon that measn boy s x boy sdont like dont read





	1. Chapter 1

****Lee Vang opened the door to the station, a mug of coffee and box of donuts balanced precariously in his arms.

“Mornin’!” he called out to the secretary, Amanda, ignoring her glare; it’s not his fault he was late again, it was the blazed Dunkin’ Donuts employee that took about five minutes just to take his order. He shuffled past Amanda’s desk and deeper into the station, hearing the buzz of phones and scratch of pens on paper. God, he loved this job. As he traversed through the tangle of desks, he called out various greetings to the officers he knew.

Finally reaching his own small desk nestled in the corner of the room, he heaved the box full of donuts onto the stained wood and took a long-awaited sip from the ‘#1 Grandma’ mug of coffee he’d been carrying. He flopped down onto the dark fabric of his office chair (there were a variety of stains it had collected over the years, most of which he didn’t even want to think about) and opened the file placed in the middle of the desk that held the day’s schedule. Just as he read ‘Interview with Cameron Skeeter Ferris’, he felt an electric tingle race through his spine. Stiffening, he quickly looked up from his paper to find that Officer Casey Schwab had just entered the room.

God, Officer Schwab. He was basically a professional DILF. He was looking particularly hot today, as he always did when he was working a case: messy hair, unshaven cheeks, dark rings lining his deep brown eyes…Lee shuddered a little at the thought. Hurrying to get up and greet his superior officer, Lee banged his knees on the underside of the desk. Wincing, Lee grabbed the box of donuts and quickly walked over to the officer.

“Morning, Officer,” he said, making his voice just a little deeper, “I brought breakfast,” he held out the box. Schwab turned towards the young man, scrubbing his unshaven cheek with the palm of his hand.

“You’re a lifesaver, kid,” he said, moving his hand from his face to take the box. His fingers brushed Lee’s as he reached for the donuts, sending a trail of sparks up the intern’s arm and straight to his….well, heh. Lee’s green eyes meet the officer’s dark brown ones as the latter took a bite from the sugary treat. Schwab suddenly closed his eyes and groaned in appreciation as the flavor’s hit his tongue.

“That hits the spot,” he said appreciatively, giving Lee a crooked smile. “I’m nominating you for best intern in the officer.” Lee felt the beginnings of a blush creeping across his face.

“Sir, I’m the only intern in the office,” he said, voice shaking a little as his eyes locked on the officer’s lips. Schwab smiled wider.

“Well, aren’t you special,” he purred. He turned away to go to his desk, donut in hand as he waved at Lee. “Stop by my office in a bit, we need to go over the interview points for the Skeeter case,” he called over his shoulder. Lee was left high and dry, standing in the middle of the hall with a half-empty box of donuts. Schwab didn’t wait for a response before disappearing behind the thick door his office lived behind.

Lee sighed and turned to head back to his depressing little desk. Why did Schwab have to be so god damn attractive? It wasn’t like Lee wanted to be the star in a 2-star, low budget porno, but the way things were going, that’s exactly where he was likely to end up. That is, if Schwab would ever stop toying with him and just get on with it. Lee dropped into his seat, scrubbing his eyes to get his focus back. He couldn’t get the image of Schwab’s lips as he bit into the donut out of his head.

Sighing, he pushed himself up to the desk and opened his folder to resume his work. It was gonna be a long day.

 

 

“Vang! Officer Schwab wants to see you in his office!” Amanda’s loud voice snapped Lee out of his focus as he read through the witness statements for the Skeeter case. He looked up to find her squat, cardigan-encased form looming over him, glaring.

“Uh, thanks, I’ll get right on that,” Lee said, edging his way out from behind his desk. He scurried away from the intimidating secretary and towards his superior’s office. Standing outside the thick wooden door of the office, Lee raised his hands to try and smooth down his hair. Without warning, the door swung inwards, and he found himself less than a foot away from Officer Schwab. Staring at the chest half a foot from his face, Lee felt his face go deer-in-the-headlights still as a pink blush worked its way down from his forehead.

“Uh, hi? You wanted? To see me?” Lee managed to squeak out, eyes locked on the strip of chest hair just barely visible above the standard blue cop uniform Schwab had unbuttoned a bit. Suddenly the chest moved away, back into the office, still holding the door open.

“Uh, yeah, come on in,” Schwab said, and, finally looking at his face, Lee was thrilled to see a slight dusting of pink across his cheeks. Lee quickly ducked into the office and into the worn black chair across from Schwab’s desk. He looked over his shoulder to see Schwab placing the ‘do not disturb’ sign around the doorknob, the one usually reserved for interviews  and business meetings. He quickly whipped his head back around, anxiously avoiding catching the officer’s eye as ideas as to why he needed the sign swirled through his mind, most of them R-rated. The door closed with a loud click as the lock snapped in place, and Lee’s mouth went dry.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Mr. Vang,” Schwab said as he stalked closer to the intern. Lee gulped, catching the officers form draw nearer out of the corner of his eye. He swept past the intern and around the desk, lowering himself to sit in his office chair. The intoxicating smell of coffee and fresh ink enveloped Lee as Schwab passed, and he inhaled deeply, committing the scent to memory. As Schwab settled himself in, shifting in his seat, he stared at Lee, an eyebrow quirked. Lee started, realizing he hadn’t answered, had been staring instead.

“U-uh, yes,” he stammered, unsure of where to put his hands and shoving them under his thighs. He felt as if every twitch of his muscles drew the officer’s scrutiny, and the thought made him shift in his chair. 

“I’ve called you here to talk about your performance recently,” Officer Schwab said, finally moving his gaze to a stack of papers resting on the corner of his desk. He plucked the top sheet from the stack and placed it in the middle of the desk. Lee felt a twinge of nervousness in his stomach; he wasn’t about to get fired, was he? This internship was the beginning of his future career as a police officer; if he lost it now, he’d never fulfill his dream. Lee could feel his hands start to tremor a little and he pulled them out from underneath his legs, clenching them over his knees instead to try and conceal his panic. 

“Ha-have I done something wrong, sir?” he asked, cringing inwardly as he involuntarily stuttered. Schwab dragged his eyes from the paper in front of him to rest firmly on Lee’s anxious face. The officer’s already dark eyes seemed to get darker as he took in the intern’s nervousness. 

“No, no, not at all Lee,” he said, making the younger man pause at the casual use of his first name. It indicated that this meeting was a little less than professional, and the thought made Lee clench his fists tighter. 

“Then what am I here for, sir?” he asked, suddenly feeling bold. Schwab’s gaze sharpened. 

“You know, I’ve been campaigning for you, Lee. The other officers weren’t keen to offer you an official job on the force, but I’ve pretty much talked them into it,” he said, casually leaning forward on the desk, his gaze never wavering from Lee’s. 

“I’m honored, sir,” Lee said, his voice quieter with the intimacy of the scene. Schwab waved his hand.

“None of that ‘sir’ stuff in here, Lee. I’d say we’re close enough to be on a first name basis, wouldn’t you?” he asked. Lee stiffened; what was going on here?

“I-I suppose so, sir,” he stammered, “Shit, I mean, uh, Casey,” he said, savoring the name of his tongue. Schwab smiled, satisfied, and leaned back into his chair. 

“Now, Lee, it’s my understanding that you want to be on this force, isn’t that right?” he said.

“Um, yes sir,” Lee answered. Schwab tisked. 

“You really like saying sir, don’t you?” he mused. Lee felt his face heat up at the implications. It’s not like they were far off, but baring them in the open like that felt...dangerous. 

“Yes, sir,” he answered coyly. Schwab chuckled and grabbed a pair of handcuffs that had been sitting on the edge of his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he spun the cuffs around his index finger, staring at Lee all the while. Lee was mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off the implements being manipulated so easily by the officer’s hands. 

“See something you like?” Schwab asked innocently, grinning. Lee realized his mouth had fallen open and he was sure he was quite the sight. He blushed furiously, unable to hide his obvious want

. “I-I-” he stammered, but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Schwab angrily huffed and threw the handcuffs back on the desk. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he pushed himself up from the desk and...OwO, what’s that? He had some very tight pants on, Lee noticed. He bit his bottom lip and tried not to stare as Schwab threw open the door.

“What?” he growled to the short secretary that had been the source of the knock. She took it in stride and simply handed Schwab a folder without a word. He looked down at the offending document and furrowed his brow, annoyance dripping from his every move. The secretary silently turned around, somehow managing to throw a glare over her shoulder at Lee before stalking away.

“Learn how to read, would you?” Schwab called at her retreating form, gesturing uselessly to the do-not-disturb sign. He closed the door a little harder than necessary, the sign knocking against the wood. Lee jumped at the noise, excited by this new, domineering Schwab. He decided to keep it going.

“Something wrong, sir?” he asked, widening his green eyes. Schwab stalked over to the intern’s chair and leaned over him, throwing the file on his desk as he did. Lee’s eyes widened for real and he gasped, finding himself inches away from the officer’s face. Schwab’s narrowed eyes were darker than ever, and Lee could feel his own eyes glazing over with  **barely contained lust** . He gulped.

“We’ll continue this conversation later,” Schwab growled, his warm breath ghosting over Lee’s face. He barely bit back a groan as he felt every muscle clench, extremely aware of his proximity to Schwab. He was just about to lose control and  **grab Schwab by the goddamn nipples** when he felt a bite at his wrist.

“Wh–” he started and looked down. While he’d had the intern distracted, Schwab had grabbed the previously abandoned handcuffs from his desk and attached one end to Lee’s wrist. Before he had time to process what had happened, Schwab had swiftly attached the other end of the pair to the armrest of the chair Lee was sitting in. Lee helplessly tugged at the cuffs, unable to grasp what had just happened. Without a word, Schwab had turned away and grabbed the file Amanda had so graciously dropped off for him. 

“What the hell?” Lee said, more of a statement than a question. He tugged again, finding that the cuffs had locked his wrist, and therefore his whole body, in place against the chair. Schwab casually flipped open his folder and turned to face the intern, smirking darkly. Lee felt blood rush past his ears and to his…well, heh, as Schwab raked his eyes over Lee’s trapped form. 

“I told you, we’re continuing this conversation later,” Schwab purred, stepping closer to Lee and reaching to touch the handcuffs. Lee instinctively jerked away, only to find his movements restricted and...wow, he really shouldn’t be finding this that hot. Schwab chuckled and ran a finger along the metal, right where it met Lee’s wrist. Lee felt himself shiver at the touch. 

“I wouldn’t want you running off getting into trouble without me,” Schwab murmured, and bit his lip. Lee felt himself melt at the sight. Schwab abruptly straightened up and, folder still in hand, stepped towards the door. 

“I have some business to take care of, an interview with Skeeter. Do try to behave yourself while you wait for me, won’t you?” he asked, smirking. Lee couldn’t find it within himself to answer with anything but a moan, so he clenched his lips together and feebly tugged at the cuffs again. Schwab paused and buttoned up his shirt. He threw a roguish look Lee’s way as his hands skillfully slid the button through the hole.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m doing anything worth gossiping about, now would we?” he asked rhetorically before turning the doorknob and slipping into the main hall. Left staring at the wood door, Lee finally grasped what a situation he’d gotten himself into. Testing his cuffs to see how far they’d allow movement, he shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable despite the...rather large problem he had. He hoped to whatever God(s) were listening that Schwab would make his interview quick. However, given the way he’d treated the intern, Lee had a suspicion the officer would rather try to lengthen the meeting as long as possible, which...actually didn’t sound too bad to Lee, who was getting more aroused by the second. He finally stopped shifting in his chair and got comfortable, ready to wait for Schwab to return. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Vang!” a sharp voice cut through the air, startling the intern. He jumped, displacing the stack of papers that had been next to him on his desk.   
“Wh-what?” he stammered, confused. He felt something on his cheek and, after reaching a hand up to his face, confirmed it was a sheet of paper that had stuck to him. Shit, he must’ve fallen asleep at his desk. Pulling the piece of paper from his face, he turned his gaze on whoever had woken him, only to find himself face to face with Officer Schwab’s crotch. His eyes widening comically, Lee nearly leaped out of his chair, already stammering an apology.  
“No, no, you’re fine, happens to everybody,” Schwab reassured him, holding out his hands as if calming a wild animal. Lee was confused (does everybody wake up to an eyeful of their boss’ pet snake?) before realizing Schwab was referring to his impromptu nap. Lee let out the breath he was holding and blinked up at Schwab. The man was looking at him kindly, if a tad impatient, holding a folder under his left arm.   
The details of Lee’s dream suddenly rushed back to him and he felt himself blushing furiously as he tuned out the routine check-in Schwab was monologuing about, choosing instead to relive each moment of his illicit dream. He was just getting to the part where Schwab handcuffed him to the chair when he realized the officer himself was looking at him expectantly.   
“Well?” Schwab prompted. Lee flushed a deeper shade of pink at being caught daydreaming, especially about something so...exciting.   
“Sorry?” he squeaked, wincing slightly at how high his voice sounded. Schwab sighed, not unkindly, and dropped the folder he was holding on Lee’s desk.   
“About the Skeeter case? The drag coefficient?” he asked, getting no response from Lee. He sighed and looked away, closing his eyes, before turning back to the intern.   
“Look, I know it’s been busy for you with the Skeeter case, but do you think we could talk for a few minutes?” he asked, exasperation tinging the edges of his words, “In my office?” he continued. Lee gulped at the reminder of what he had dreamed happening the last time he was in Schwab’s office. Lee nodded and followed the officer and they wove their way through the maze of desks to his private office. The thick wood door greeted Lee, just as it had in his dream, only this time he wasn’t less than a foot away from the officer he’d been dreaming about. Pulling a key from the bunch hanging on his belt, Schwab unlocked the door and gestured for Lee to go in first. Lee couldn’t tear his eyes from the little key right next to the one for the office that was meant to be used for handcuffs, but managed to shuffle in the room anyways. He took the same chair as he had before, the plastic black one, and, just as before, saw Schwab placing the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the doorknob.   
This time Lee really was worried he’d lost his internship. He felt sweat start to accumulate on his brow and brought up his hand to wipe it away. Schwab locked the door, the ‘click’ ratcheting up Lee’s heartbeat a few notches, and walked to his office chair, sitting heavily. He rolled up the sleeves on his uniform, making Lee’s chest tighter with each inch of exposed skin, and loosened his collar before placing his elbows on the desk and leaning casually over them.   
“Do you know how hard I’ve fought for you, Lee?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. Lee hadn’t expected this.  
“What?” he asked stupidly, feeling his ever-present blush start to form on his cheeks again.   
“I’ve worked so hard to get the station to offer you a job,” Lee jolted, this was news to him, “and now I just don’t know if you even want the damn thing,” Schwab finished. Lee’s mouth dropped open.   
“I-I- no, I didn’t know that,” Lee stuttered, amazed at the officer’s actions.   
“I figured as much,” Schwab said, “But now I find you sleeping at your desk, and I just don’t know if you even want this job, much less if you’re ready for it,” Schwab set his gaze upon Lee, clearly waiting for a response.   
“I–Are you kidding?” he asked, genuinely surprised, “I would–well, quite frankly, I’d do anything to be a police officer,” he said, voice getting deeper without him meaning to. Shit, did he really just imply that? What was this, some kind of soft core porn? (AN: oWo) Schwab jerked a little, his composure cracking.   
“You–Come again?” he gasped, confirming Lee’s fear that he, yes, really did just imply that.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything, I just had this dream and–” his mouth snapped shut. He did not just bring up his dream. Schwab let out a shuddering breath as he gently furrowed his brow, trying to work through what the intern meant.   
“N-no I didn’t mean it like that!” Lee sputtered, trying to save himself and, at this point, his job. He subconsciously raked one hand through his hair, frustrated with himself, until he noticed Schwab’s eyes following his every movement. His hand paused halfway through his hair as a new plan, a dangerous one, started to form in his mind. He lowered his hand and wet his lips.  
“Well, I might’ve meant it like that,” he said, bold. He watched Schwab’s brown eyes darken at the implication, the officer stiffening in his seat. Just as Lee thought he had made a terrible mistake, he heard Schwab growl. Yes, literally, growl. Lee shivered at the sound but tensed as Schwab slowly got up. As the officer neared him, Lee had a great view of how well his ideas had gone over with Schwab. A rather large view. Lee couldn’t help biting his lip, stifling a moan. He resisted the urge to make a ‘is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me’ joke, as he could clearly see the gun in the officer’s belt, right next to the shining pair of handcuffs that made Lee’s mouth go dry. He nodded towards the handcuffs, making an attempt to normalize the situation.  
“So, arrest anybody lately?” he asked weakly, leaning further into his chair the closer Schwab got to him.   
“You know, you interns always think you’re so smart,” Schwab growled, looming over Lee, “I think it’s time someone taught you a lesson.”

CHAPTER 5  
Lee’s hand was cramping up. He had to stop to stretch it out, prompting a noise of annoyance from Schwab.  
“Keep going, we don’t have all day,” Schwab said, eyes narrowing.   
“Sorry sir, it’s just...it’s so much...I need to take a break,” Lee whimpered. He looked helplessly at the pile of paperwork his commanding officer was making him do for him. Schwab leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised.  
“You should’ve thought of that before you got mouthy, Lee,” he said, languidly stretching and taking a sip of coffee. He casually leapt out of his chair and continued to stretch, cracking his shoulders.  
“Whatever. You’re in luck, because I’m hungry and I just so happen to need someone to get me food,” the officer drawled. Lee deflated a bit; this was not what he meant by doing anything to be a police officer. He’d been stuck doing Schwab’s paperwork all morning instead of doing the officer himself, all the while being watched by those delicious brown eyes. Lee couldn’t figure it out: one minute it seemed like Schwab was about to bend him over the desk like some sort of bad porn, and the next the officer was suddenly all about paperwork? It had to be some sort of game, a torturous game. Lee was finding it harder and harder to resist his urges the longer he and Schwab were stuck together in the small office. He was ever-aware of the locked door and the do-not-disturb sign warding off interruptions.   
It seemed all Schwab wanted to do was watch him work. Lee could feel the officer’s eyes carefully scrutinizing every inch of him as he did the paperwork: reading through reports, making edits and comments, formulating a list of interview points, and going over court documents, among other things.   
Now, however, it seemed Schwab wanted him to leave, at least for a bit, to pick up lunch. Lee carefully stood up, neatly stacking the interview record he was working on in the center of the desk, and turned to face Schwab.  
“Alright, sir, where would you like me to get lunch from?” he asked, tilting his head softly. He fingered the wallet digging into his back pocket, watching as Schwab tracked his movement. Schwab then snapped his gaze back up to Lee’s face.  
“The Cheesecake Warehouse,” he commanded, “Be back in half an hour.”  
Lee nodded, anxious to please Schwab.   
“What do you want, sir?” he asked, voice velvety. He watched Schwab’s jaw tighten as he grabbed the doorknob without turning his gaze away from Lee.   
“Surprise me,” he declared as he threw open the door and stalked out of the room. Lee smiled to himself and began the trek out to his car. 

CHAPTER 6  
After a quick 10 minute drive down county road 30, Lee found himself in front of The Cheesecake Warehouse, a blockish building painted an intimidating shade of pale yellow mixed with rust brown. Lee parked his Dodge Neon in squarely in the no parking zone and, in response to the judgemental looks an elderly couple sent his way, whipped out his LPPD intern badge and placed it squarely on his dashboard.   
Entering the building, Lee was awash in a blast of frigid air. He shivered in his thin t-shirt and approached the hosts’ table.   
“Hi, I’d like to get some food to go please?” he called to a pair of chatting waitresses. One of them, a blonde woman with a thin face, eyed him before giving the other waitress a look, clearly dismissing her. The blonde turned her full attention on Lee, shifting closer to the counter and raising her eyebrows at him. (AN: this is vivienne :P)  
“We don’t usually do ‘to go’ orders,” she said, looking him up and down and wrinkling her nose. “This is the fanciest restaurant in Liberty Park, didn’t you know?” she drawled. Lee hadn’t known; in fact, he’d never given the place a second look before today. It was only Officer Schwab’s request that had brought Lee through their doors, but now it clearly seemed like this was another one of Schwab’s games, meant to embarrass the intern. Well, Lee could play games too.  
He noticed a big diamond ring on the waitress’ hand indicating that she was married. An idea slowly formed in his mind. He sidled to the counter, directly across from the waitress, and put on his best pout.   
“Oh, I know, it’s just that...well, it’s my husbands birthday and I didn’t really get him anything special so I thought I could surprise him at work with some of your nice, delicious, juicy food, but I guess if you guys aren’t willing to help me out I’ll just go to LGBT Fridays…” he injected as much pitifullness as he could into both his voice and expression, babbling in order to make it seem more believable, “and I just hate to bother you so, but could you maybe make an exception just this once? I’d just love to make my fianceé happy. You understand, don’t you Mrs…” he looked at her nametag and his heart dropped, “Mrs. Schwab?” he whispered, finally putting two and two together. He looked up at her, unable to contain his shock. She looked thoroughly unimpressed at his performance.  
“What a story,” she said blankly, “but I’m afraid I can’t find enough pity inside my cold, dead heart to allow you to piss all over this establishments rules,” she inspected her nails.   
“You’re...Mrs. Schwab,” was all Lee could say, unable to comprehend that this woman could be married to his boss. It all made sense though: the games Schwab was playing with him, sending him to such an unusual restaurant, and now there was a married woman bearing the same last name in front of him? It was too much to be a coincidence. Lee just had to buck up and accept this turn of events. He had to figure out a way to turn it to his favor.  
He cleared his throat, trying to smoothe over his awkward statement. Of course, he chose this moment to notice her absolutely gargantuan honkers. Her serious pair of jugglers. Just absolutely huge scooby snacks. He shook his head slightly and cleared his throat, trying to gain back his composure.   
“Sorry, I mean, Mrs. Schwab,” he said, his voice velvety, “I just meant to ask...what options would there be to take some food to my delicious, handsome husband? I’d be willing to do absolutely anything for it,” he let his voice drop at the last part, leaning just a bit closer to his boss’ wife. She let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes.  
“Fine, if I give you some cheesecake will you leave?” she snapped. Lee straightened up, excited by his success.   
“Yes, ma’am, you’ll never have to see me again,” he said, silently praying that it would be true. It’s not like he wanted to break up his boss’ marriage. With any luck, soon Schwab would get it over with and fuck him, getting it both out of their systems, and everyone could move on with their lives. Mrs. Schwab disappeared into restaurant.  
Preparing to pay, Lee took his wallet from his back pocket and, upon opening it, narrowed his eyes. Schwab had conveniently forgotten to give him cash to pay for the food. Huffing, Lee took out his own money and prepared to hand it over to Mrs. Schwab. She returned behind the counter holding a small book full of different kinds of cheesecake. Damn, Lee didn’t even know there was more than one kind. He accepted the book with a nod of thanks and flipped through it. Let’s see, what would get Officer Schwab in the mood?  
Halfway through the book he spotted it. An absolutely monstrous creation, it was an enormous cake topped with heaps of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and strawberries, titled ‘Sex in the Warehouse’. Lee grinned to himself: perfect.  
He ordered his cake and paid for it, knowingly smirking behind Mrs. Schwab’s back as she carried out her work. She had no idea her husband would soon be the star of what was essentially a ‘Cop Fucks Twink’ pornhub special.   
Lee couldn’t contain a snort of laughter when the cake box was presented to him by the waitress that had been talking with Mrs. Schwab earlier. The box was matte black with ‘Sex in the Warehouse’ written in velvety red in a very large, very readable font. If Schwab wanted to play games, Lee was going to play along.   
Smirking to himself, Lee exited the restaurant and got in his car, ready to face Schwab back at the station. 

CHAPTER 7  
What the fuck? Lee’s sharp gaze took in the flashing red and blue lights in his rearview mirror. There wasn’t another car close to his, so the police car was clearly flagging him down. Couldn’t they recognize his Dodge Neon by now? Figuring this misunderstanding could be resolved quickly, Lee pulled off the main drag of county road 30 and rolled down his window, waiting to see which of his coworkers had pulled him over.   
But when the door to the cruiser opened, it was the last person Lee was expecting. Officer Schwab gracefully pulled himself out of the car, long body moving effortlessly towards Lee’s small Neon. The intern gulped; why would Schwab pull him over, especially if he had sent the intern off for food himself? Was it another game? Lee’s eyes anxiously darted to the cake box resting conspicuously in the passenger's seat and he shifted his body so his slim torso covered the name boldly emblazoned on the front. This was definitely not the time or place to surprise his boss with the sex cake.   
Schwab bent down slightly once he was next to Lee’s car so he could peer in through the rolled window. Lee tried to play it casual, quirking his eyebrow at the officer and attempting to look bored.   
“Can I help you, officer?” he drawled, making sure he looked a bit above Schwab’s eyes so he couldn’t get distracted by them. This was no time to crack; he had to prove that he could play Schwab’s games too if he ever wanted the cop to fuck him.   
“Do you know why I pulled you over today, sir?” Schwab asked mockingly, his expression unreadable but his tone clearly dripping with sarcastic amusement. Lee decided to play along for the time being. He turned his face away bashfully, playing up embarrassed shyness in every feature, and nervously played with the fabric at the bottom of his shirt.   
“I-I really don’t, sir,” he said earnestly, turning back to officer with wide eyes, “maybe you could help me understand?” he nervously bit his bottom lip and let his gaze fall slightly short of the officer’s face.   
Schwab’s fingers deftly crawled up to unbutton the top of his uniform, and suddenly Lee wasn’t pretending anymore, following the officer’s every movement. Schwab straightened from the window, backing away and giving Lee a full view of his smexy body.   
“Hot out today, isn’t it?” Schwab asked rhetorically, continuing his ministrations until a solid triangle of chest hair was visible through the gap he had created in the top of his shirt. Lee, feeling hot for reasons completely unrelated to the weather, took a deep breath and focused himself again, slipping back into his role.   
“You know what, I’m not sure if I can let you off with a warning,” Schwab continued casually, staring Lee straight in the eye. Lee had no idea how he could be so calm right now; couldn’t he feel how absolutely electric the air around them was? This sexual tension would be the death of him. He took another breath, preparing to respond, when Schwab interrupted him.   
“I think…” he wondered aloud, “I think I’m going to have to arrest you,” he finished, already fishing in his belt for his pair of handcuffs. Lee’s stomach dropped and he gasped aloud. Could this get any sexier? (AN: oh it can :3)

CHAPTER 8  
Schwab was reaching for the door handle of Lee’s car when the screech of rubber on road made them both jump. Looking behind them, they saw a peeling orange pickup jerk to a halt behind Schwab’s cop car. Lee could see the color drain from the officer’s face; clearly, he recognized the car. Lee searched his brain, pushing aside the distraction that was Officer Casey Schwab, but couldn’t pair a face with the truck.   
As the door opened, the click of the latch seemingly echoed across the empty road. Time slowed down as a single foot clad in a 6 inch red heel stepped down to the pavement and a familiar face stepped out of the vehicle.   
Mrs. Schwab had clearly changed out of her work clothes, clad instead in a hot pink tube top that highlighted her huge Willy Wonkas and a black leather miniskirt, emphasis on the mini. She pushed her sunglasses up from her eyes, revealing a healthy coating of emerald green eyeshadow, and tucked the shades in her blonde hair. She raised one red pump and began to walk towards the pair.   
Lee felt himself staring, but couldn’t will himself to stop. One second he was ready to bang his favorite Liberty Park police officer, and the next he was face to face with said officers wife. What the hell was going on? He glanced at Schwab himself, finding a sliver of satisfaction at how uncomfortable the officer looked as his wife approached. He’d hidden the handcuffs he was about to use on Lee and was shifting where he stood, betraying how nervous the woman made him.   
“Hi, boys,” Mrs. Schwab breathed through her cherry lipstick, “Mind if I join?”

CHAPTER 9  
Officer Schwab visibly cringed at the words. Bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, he used the other to gesture between Mrs. Schwab and Lee.   
“Lee, this is Vivienne. Viv, Lee,” he said, avoiding eye contact with either of them. Vivienne, not shy at all, turned to face Lee right away, her red lips slowly curving into an unnerving smile. Lee tried to lift his face to a smile as well, but thought it felt more like a grimace than anything else. Vivienne stuck out her hand, nails sharpened to a point. Lee hesitated before slowly reaching back and shaking the woman’s hand. She had a grip like a cobra and he winced as he drew his hand back into the safety of his car.   
“Absolute...pleasure to see you again, Lee,” Vivienne said, wrinkling her nose at his name. At her side, Schwab looked helplessly lost. Clearly, he hadn’t planned for this. The realization gave Lee a boost of confidence.  
“And you, Viv,” he responded, purposely using the nickname to a reaction from her. She was stubbornly calm, though, and simply bared her teeth and widened her predatory smile.   
“Enjoying that cheesecake, love?” she asked, voice sickly sweet. Lee’s fingers curled into fists. If this lady wanted to play games with him too, fine. He could keep up. He turned up the sugar in his voice to 11 and made sure to throw a few breathy giggles in between words.  
“Well you see Viv, I haven’t quite had the chance to...enjoy it yet,” he said, making sure to pointedly look Schwab up and down on ‘enjoy’. Vivienne’s smile faltered for just a moment before turning back up to full force.  
“Oh, Lee, how you do like to joke,” she said, a tinkling laugh crawling out of her throat. A sharp movement caught his eye and Lee watched as one of Vivienne’s clawed hands snatched her husband’s arm and pulled the man closer to her. He was still avoiding looking at either of the two, staring determinedly down at his shoes instead. Lee was disappointed at how easily the officer gave in to Vivienne, but brushed the feeling away, choosing instead to focus on the woman herself.   
“It’s been lovely catching up, but I really do need to go now or I’ll be late for my job,” he said, coating each word with honey. He let his gaze pierce Schwab’s face but the officer didn’t look up, still engrossed in his shoes. Figuring he wasn’t about to get arrested and/or fuck his boss at the moment, Lee rolled up his window and turned the car on. Getting no resistance from Schwab, who probably was never going to actually arrest him anyways, Lee put the car in gear and sped off, his eyes locked with Vivienne’s poisonous gaze in the rearview mirror until he couldn’t see it anymore.   
The situation behind him, Lee allowed himself to relax. Breathing a sigh of relief, he let his muscles untense and take him the familiar route back to the station. 

CHAPTER 10  
He beat Schwab back to the station, of course. He didn’t even both looking for the officer, knowing he was probably still with Vivienne, his...wife. Lee hated that word. The thought of her left a sour taste in his mouth; how could Schwab, his Schwab, marry someone like that? His stomach churned. Would Schwab even want to work with him anymore? Lee was ok being a homewrecker, but Schwab was a police officer, a staple in the community; if he cheated on Vivienne, his reputation would be ruined, and it would be all Lee’s fault. He clenched the steering wheel. How had things gotten so fucked up so quickly?  
He pulled into his parking spot behind the station and quietly turned the car off. He didn’t want to go inside and face everyone, least of all Schwab. He wouldn’t get to the station for another couple minutes at least, and Lee figured he should hurry up and get the cheesecake ready for when the officer did arrive. After all, he already had one foot nuts deep in hell, he might as well go all the way in.   
Lee scooped the cake from his passengers seat and got out of the car, briefly musing at how hot the day had gotten with the summer sun beating down. He felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead and was thankful when the cool air conditioning from the station greeted him. He spared Amanda a nod that she ignored and went to Schwab’s office to ready the cake.   
When he opened the door to the office, he was met with the same scene as when he left: a messy pile of paperwork in an ordinary police office. Lee sighed at seeing how much work he had left to do and dropped the cheesecake on the desk. He dropped into Schwab’s comfortable office chair, intending to take a minute relaxing in the plush seat. It was warmer in the officer than in the main area; with the door closed, the air con didn’t quite reach the corners of the room, and heat clung to each edge of the space. The heat, not yet oppressive, relaxed Lee even more, and he sunk deeper in the chair, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. Why should he be stuck in the uncomfortable chair on the other side of the desk while Schwab lounged around watching him work? The unfairness stung, but Lee knew if he wanted to get far in LPPD he’d just have to deal with it for the time being.  
Figuring he had another couple minutes before the officer returned, Lee indulged himself and swung his feet up on the heavy oak of Schwab’s desk, closing his eyes to bask in the comfort for just a minute more.   
Suddenly, the door swung open so hard it slapped (heh) the wall with a sharp snap. Lee’s eyes shot open and he started in the chair, his hands automatically going for the armrests to push himself up. For a second, he and Schwab stared into each other’s eyes. Lee’s quick observation of the officer found that his shirt was rumpled, collar undone and buttons open in a wide V down his chest. Schwab’s eye lasered in on the feet on his desk, and Lee hurriedly put them back on the floor, springing out of the chair as soon as they hit ground.  
“I-I, sorry, I was just sitting for a minute and I guess I wasn’t really thinking and I’m sorry I know this is your–” he stumbled through an apology, but Schwab held a hand up in a clear command to stop, and the intern’s mouth snapped shut. Schwab briskly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him with a quick click, his eyes narrowing at the displaced intern standing awkwardly next to his desk.   
“You know I don’t like people touching my things, Lee,” he said, stalking forward. Every instinct in Lee shouted for him to move, to run, that this man was danger, but it was as if he was paralyzed. Despite it all, Lee could feel pricks of electric want, need, racing through his bloodstream as the officer got closer.   
“Did you take anything, I wonder?” Schwab said, planting himself less than a foot from the lusty (heh) intern. (AN sexyback is playing right now and it’s really making me….heh ;) ) His hands clasped Lee’s forearms into a tight grip, the intern’s eyes following each movement and widening at the contact.   
“I guess there’s one way to find out…” Schwab said, voice dangerously low, as he slowly raised his grip, Lee’s shirtsleeves following. Lee couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him; what was Schwab doing? Searching him? They both know Lee wants more than anything to be a police officer; he’d never steal, especially from the superior in charge of his job...of him.  
“Schwab...Casey...what are you doing?” he breathed. Schwab moved his hands from Lee’s arms to his collar, working the first button on his shirt to unclasp it.   
“Lee, are you aware that strip searches are legal in Dehn County?” Schwab said casually, moving to the next button on the shirt. Lee felt heat rush through his body, a hot blush forming on his face. Not that he didn’t like this development, but Schwab was wrong; strip searches weren’t legal anywhere in the state of Minnesota, he’d done an assignment at Normandale Community College on it. He considered telling Schwab, but then the officer moved down a button, trailing his fingers over the flesh on his collar that became exposed.   
“Well, I guess you’d better make sure I didn’t take anything, Officer,” Lee said, his breath hitching midway through the sentence as the officer moved down yet another button.  
“I think I will, Lee,” Schwab said, and the smile he gave the intern sent more heat through his body. Lee was. Well. He was rock. Hard. He hoped the officer didn’t notice (or did he? He honestly wasn’t sure anymore) as he tried to shift subtly to hide the gigantic (like, huge) bulge in his pants.   
Things were certainly getting interesting in the Liberty Park Police Officer.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 11  
“I’m sorry, I just can’t get the fucking...ugh!” Schwab angrily gripped the edges of Lee’s shirt. Lee awkwardly patted the officer on the back, trying to comfort the man that had been stuck on his bottom button for the past 5 minutes. His boner had long since wilted, the sight of a grown man struggling with a simple button slurping the blood from his dick.   
“Maybe it would be sexier if you took your dick out,” Lee said without thinking, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth, appalled at what he said. His dick blood was taking its sweet time getting back to his brain. Schwab, to his utter amazement, looked at him thoughtfully, shrugged, and immediately went for his zipper.  
“I..uh, holy shit,” Lee said as Schwab slowly unzipped his pants. Ignoring the stuck button that had held up their activities, Lee ripped his shirt off, the button popping off the fabric with a quiet ‘schlorb’. Schwab, looking down at his pants to make sure he didn’t fuck up his zipper, was right in the line of sight of the button as it made it’s escape, and was too slow to react.  
The button went straight for his left eye.   
“GGGGHHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!” Schwab hollered, holding his eye. His dick flopped out of his unzipped pants and out of fear, Schwab started pissing. His stream was like a power washer, knocking papers off the desk and he stumbled around the room holding his eye. Lee screamed. Someone started pounding at the door, most likely Amanda coming to check on the screaming. Lee panicked and hurriedly took his own dick out, wanting to be in solidarity with Schwab. The intern smacked his johnson on the desk, making a wet slap, and shouted at Amanda over the sound of power pissing and screaming.  
“We’re fine queen, thanks for checking in,” he yelled, so loud his face went red with effort. Amanda, the fucking g, decided she wasn’t paid enough to deal with this and went back to her desk.   
Schwab ran out of piss a second later and stopped screaming. Like a fire hydrant being shut off, he stopped abruptly, only a few drips to show that anything ever happened. Both hands still clasped over his injured eye, he slowly turned to look at Lee. The intern still had his weiner on his boss’ desk, keeping it away from the pee but also visible. Schwab’s right eye slowly tracked down Lee’s body to the appendage.   
“Nice dick bro,” he said, his voice raw from screaming. Lee nodded and raised his eyebrows, pointing at Schwab’s hotdog in a gesture meant to convey ‘you too bro’.   
“Hey so, about the piss,” Schwab said, lowering his hands from his eye. He had begun to cry blood out of both of his orbs. Lee looked down at the soaked desk and mess of papers that now littered the floor and plastered the walls, stuck there with . p.   
“It’s cool dude, I’ve fear peed before too man,” Lee said, trying to keep in casual. He peeked at the ceiling and saw some papers stuck there too.   
“Oh, uh..heheh,” Schwab said, awkwardly smiling and chuckling as he schlurped his dick back in his pants. Lee followed suit. Picking his ruined shirt from the floor, Lee quickly realized he would NOT be wearing that. His nipples were on display for everyone to see. They hardened at the thought, hard enough to brake cronk creet.   
“Well!” Schwab said loudly, “Want to come to my place?” Lee blinked in surprise. Schwab still wanted to place his items in the bagging area after all that?   
“Fuck yeah queen, let’s go,” Lee said, decidedly not caring about his coworkers seeing his huge nipples for the moment. “I know where you live, I’ll meet you there?” he asked. Schwab nodded. “Oh, and one more thing Casey,” Lee said…”Will your wife be there?”

CHAPTER 12  
“My WÄT,” Schwab gurgled. Lee’s muscles tensed at the noise and he froze, unsure how to respond. Schwab whipped out his dick again, slapping it against the desk like a cold piece of pizza.  
“You think THIS could ever attract a women>?” he said, glaring at the tentacle. Lee hesitated.  
“Um, yes?” he got out, “I thought Vivienne was your wife,” he muttered, definitely avoiding making eye contact with the bratwurst on the table. Schwab hooted and ripped his pants off. Lee gasped in fear (don’t worry he won’t pee (AN: for now >:3)) at the noise of velcro ripping, then mentally slapped himself for spending the entire morning with and officer and not noticing that he was wearing stripper pants. Schwab angrily threw his pants into the air where they caught on the ceiling fan spinning on high and began to swiftly circle the room. The cuff of one of the legs hit Lee in the face at full speed, the hard edge of the velcro strap splitting open his lip and causing ‘blood’ to ejaculate down his body.  
“HhHHHHHH” Lee howled, slapping his hands up to cover the wound. Schwab, completely pantless, let out a shout of ‘NO’ at the sight of the ‘blood’ and immediately used his strong and ripped big muscle biceps to grab at the pant leg that had destroyed the visage of his young twinkish lover. Schwab’s thicc arms grasped uselessly at the fabric as the speed of the ceiling fan whipped the officer off his feet and began to spin him. Lee SCREAMED and clutched his nipple as he watched the love of his life be swung around at the end of the stripper pant leg, appendages ;) flopping left and right.   
“I DON’T HAVE A WIIIIIIIIIIFE” Schwab howled, legs toppling everything off his desk as he was being dragged. Lee, unable to cope with the chaotic energy of the situation, decided to lay down on the floor. He watched as the officer above him made one last circle of the room before the end of the pant leg tore and released him from that prison. Schwab slapped the floor faceup and dick a’swingin, breathing heavy with knees spaghe . .  
Lee decided to take control of his miserable life and stood up on top of the desk. Shirt long gone, the entire front side of his body covered in blood, he hoped he looked intimidating enough to finally get a heterosexu’straight’al answer from liberty park police officecr epartment officer casey sqaurt.   
“You Mother FUCKé you think you can play games with me you spineless WORM!!!! You wretched MINECRAFT DIRT BLOCK!!!! Tell me Right Now If you have a wife or NOT!!!” Lee blasted.   
OFficer casey ‘javier’ swamp looked terrifiedly at the intern. “I,,I_” he stammered, unable to break eye contact. “Vivienen is my sister!” he sobbed, sadly unbuttoning his shirt. Lee stopped dead in his tracks. He had NOT seen that cumming. 

CHAPTER 13  
‘Blood’ dripped down Lee’s nipples in sweet rivulets of anemia.   
“S,,,s….s.s.ssisster?” he uddered. Schwab, still cowering on the liquid covered floor, nodded sexily.   
“We’re twins,” he whimpered, “We would’ve had a triplet but Vivenne absorbed him in the womb,” Lee pondered this information. It was a lot penetrating his brain at once; he needed to sit down. He smashed down from schwab’s desk and absentmindedly sat back on the wood. As his buttocks hit the surface he heard a juicy squart. His ass was suddenly even moister than it was before as he had deposited his loins directly onto the forgotten sex in the warehouse cheesed cake.   
“F” Lee oralized. DEciding his life was garbagé, Lee stood up and ripped his pants off. Schwab roared in approval and started clapping his dick and legs together in applause.   
“7H4NK5” Lee moaned annd slapped his fingies to his stomach. they came away...red. “0h N0 mY ‘bL00d’” Lee says. He looks to Schwab to see how the officer was faring on the floor. When he locked eyes with the officer, though, something...changed. Were his eyes...red? Lee blinked, trying to clear away the ‘blood’ that was clearly clogging his vision. He fisted his orbs with his hands. When he opened his watery balls, though, Schwab’s eyes were still red. The officer had also managed to push himself off the floor and much closer to Lee in the time his eyes had been closed.   
“Wh-?” Lee creamed, “How did you get here so fast? “   
Schwab’s eyes looked mean and hungwy and very Red.   
“Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Schwab breathed. Lee angered as his breath smelled like prunes. But also, it was kind of a sexy . Lee wanted to F  
fuck schwab so he tried to grab him by the nipeles to pull him closer but! schwab was suddenly nowhere to be seen so lee is looking around in confsued lust until something swauses his neck and it feels like 2 very sharp pointy needles maybe fangs and lee is ‘bleeding’ even more now and

THE END


End file.
